


Making Preparations

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Preplanning fic, F/F, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Yang asks Blake about her Christmas plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's early but sod off, this is technically a not-quite-Christmas-yet fic, so ha. Hope you enjoy.

Blake sighed in contentment as she heard Yang enter the dorm. The blonde bustling about and attempting to find something in her bunk. Blake was just getting back to her book when her girlfriend's voice reached her ears.  
“What are you doing for Christmas Blakey?” Blake set her book aside as Yang hoisted herself up into the upper bunk.  
“Probably stay on campus” she murmured, “same as last year.”

Yang froze halfway through a sassy retort.  
“Blake, they didn't let us stay on campus first year.” Internally, Blake swore.   
“Yes they did?” She tried weakly, but Yang had already narrowed her eyes and started to demand where she actually went. Blake sighed. “I slept on the streets…” she muttered under her breath. Instantly Yang's whole demeanour changed and she slung an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled Blake into her lap, gently coercing the faunus into laying back on her and getting comfortable.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Asked Yang, pulling at Blake's bow and starting to massage the bases of her ears as the strip of fabric came loose. Blake purred and sank deeper into the embrace, eyes half lidded. Yang smirked, she loved the effect she had on Blake.  
“I didn't want you to worry” she began, playing with the blanket next to her fingers as she thought. “You do so much for me already Yang, I couldn't ask you to shoulder my burdens any more than you do already.”

Yang sighed into the top of Blake's head.  
“Blakey” she purred, voice silky smooth next to Blake's feline ears, “your are aware what my loving you entails right?” Blake nodded weakly. Turning in Yang's embrace.  
“I'm sorry Yang, really I am, it's just,” she paused for breath and to collect her thoughts; “you're all I have.” Yang's eyebrows rose in disbelief.  
“I can't be all you have Blakey, surely?” Blake shook her head slowly.

“My parents are dead Yang. They were killed by the White Fang for deserting. My childhood home in Menagerie was burned to the ground. You are, literally, all I've got.” Shellshocked by her own admission, Blake buried herself more deeply into Yang's embrace, Yang's hands wrapped themselves around her waist more securely as she leaned down to whisper in one ear  
“How would you like to come spend Christmas on patch?”

Blake's head shot up, eyes wide.  
“Really?” Yang smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, really, come spend Christmas with me, Ruby, Dad, and Uncle Qrow.” Blake leaned up and kissed her gently, brief and thankful.  
“Thank you Yang.” The blonde's smile only widened.  
“Any time Kitten. Any time.”


End file.
